Talk:Liberal Union
l!!!Marcus Villanova 19:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll change the name since it appears you made a mistake. 07:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I use this party to make a new liberal one? Harold Freeman 08:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why not; I expect Marcus will be pleased! Semyon E. Breyev 08:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Great, I shall start right away. First I need to think of a name and make a logo. Harold Freeman 08:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::What do you think about New Liberal Union? 08:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should drop the new. Liberal union sounds quite cool. Could you please rename the page? I do not have that privilege. Harold Freeman 08:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done. Besides, there is no 'we' here. I'm not planning on joining the party. 08:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Looks good... do you expect any other members? Semyon E. Breyev 09:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I sure hope so. Maybe I can tempt some of the independents. Harold Freeman 10:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Views Mr. Freeman, what are your views on foreign relations? BastardRoyale 10:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should have close economic ties with neighboring countries like the states or Mexico and Argentina. Additionally, we do not support war. Want to join? Harold Freeman 10:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am already a member of the communist party. If I would leave it, I would cause the party harm. Maybe you can ask some inactive members or members of former political parties that are now dissolved to join the LU. BastardRoyale 10:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just asking because it sounded like you were interested. I already posted an introductionary comment in the pub. Harold Freeman 10:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I am interested. I'll follow the party closely. BastardRoyale 10:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) @Harold very nice I like what you did with the party! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tho I did create the history I like the continuation of it From NLP (Center-Left) to Capitalist Party (Socilay-Left ecomonicaly-right) and then the always cool LU! Harold you rock! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :He did indeed do a good job here. I hope his party does well. 16:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah! John Bassss (I can't find the German SS, that looks like a B) would be proud! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Here it is, you must have dropped it. - Just use the Greek bèta with the 'alphabets and symbols' at the bottom of the editing page. (It would be nice to use 'sharp s' instead of 'German SS') 16:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh yay that's there... ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) This is the character. We should it add it to the alphabets and synmobls page Pierlot McCrooke 19:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we can add it ourselves. It is a wiki-thing. Luckily for us there is no significant difference between he sharp s and the bèta. 06:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You can add it Pierlot McCrooke 09:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) State elections Harold, will you run for governor or deputy in any state? Percival E. Galahad 09:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I sure would like to but I am not sure where I should run. But we liberals must make a statement in these elections: we are back. Harold Freeman 13:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sadness is a color... Okay, I'm not a supporter of liberalism as 'final ideology' but this is kinda sad. You really need re-profiling Harold! Liberalism doesn't do well with the Lovian population, it seems we are always somewhere left-progressive or centrum-conservative. Re-profile my friend, ammend your liberal views to survive or become a testimonial party... 12:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think inactivity is the real problem here ;) Cristian Latin 10:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It may contribute, but you can't deny that Lovian politics are often polarized. LAP re-profiled and it seems to work, even though partially because they do work. 11:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, MCP doesn't receive much attention because they're inactive. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Inactivity is also the reason that the LD fell apart, after which the situation got really polarized Cristian Latin 11:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh well Liberalism has it's run! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC)